Lágrimas de un ángel suicida
by Eve Runner
Summary: Cuando la vida perfecta de Isabella se venga abajo, ella no lo soportará y encontrará la solución a todos sus problemas en el suicidio; pero las lágrimas de su ángel la salvarán de una eternidad en el infierno. Por ello, Isabella deberá asumir una gran responsabilidad: convertirse en un ángel. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Introducción

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a la soñadora Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece a mí y a mi ángel guardián.**

* * *

_**Esta historia está dedicada a ese ser maravilloso **_

_**que hoy cumpliría un año más de vida. **_

_**No puedo cambiar el pasado, hermanito,**_

_**pero me habría encantado tenerte a mi lado,**_

_**poder contar contigo, mi hermano mayor. **_

_**Sin embargo, hoy sé que estás conmigo,**_

_**tal como lo descubrí un tiempo atrás.**_

_**Esta historia es para ti… mi ángel, mi guardián y protector.**_

* * *

_**Beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Lágrimas de un ángel suicida**

Ser la mejor, siempre la mejor y siempre tener lo mejor; esos eran los objetivos de Isabella Swan, una chica de 17 años que como todas las de su edad tenía sueños que deseaba cumplir.

Su mayor sueño, y que estaba a punto de alcanzar, era poder participar en la competencia nacional de patinaje artístico, y sí que lo conseguiría, por algo era la mejor, ¿no? Pero ella también tenía lo mejor, el mejor novio y la mejor familia, aunque de "lo bueno poco", dicen por ahí.

Cuando Isabella descubra que su novio es un farsante y que además ha sido reemplazada por la "novedad de la pista sobre hielo", su mundo perfecto de ser y tener lo mejor se vendrá abajo; pero todavía hay algo peor: su familia esconde un doloroso secreto, y al descubrirlo, Isabella no podrá soportar nada más y encontrará la solución a sus problemas… El suicidio. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de su ángel guardián la salvarán de una eternidad en el infierno; y luego de conocer al "Altísimo", una misión le será encomendada: deberá cuidar de un chico de su edad que en algún momento se convertirá en suicida, pero para ello antes deberá ser entrenada en la tarea de ser un ángel.

¿Será que Isabella logra convertirse en un ángel? ¿Podrá cumplir con su misión? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué aprendes de una persona que no quiere seguir viviendo?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Son las 5:45 am en este lado del planeta y es para mí grato publicar esta historia que lleva tiempo siendo susurrada en mi oído, de corazón espero que les guste y que puedan acompañarme semana tras semana y capítulo tras capítulo.**

**Como siempre estoy abierta a sus sugerencias, las cuales me hacen crecer y mejorar, sin más preámbulos les dejo que lean el primer capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Besos de mi corazón a su corazón angelical. **

**Eve.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a la soñadora Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece a mí y a mi ángel guardián.**

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado, porque esta historia la escribo con una parte especial de mi corazón.**

* * *

_**Beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Familia?**

_Una casa está hecha de paredes y vigas, y un hogar esta hecho de amor y sueños._

"_Mejor es la comida de legumbres donde hay amor que de buey engordado donde hay odio."_

_Proverbios 15: 17_

_._

_._

_._

A ver… ¿cómo empiezo a contarles esta historia? Mmm… ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso creían que esta historia sería contada por un impersonal narrador? Pues se equivocaron, esta historia a diferencia de las demás de esta escritora será contada por mí y no soy un pajarito, aunque tengo alas. Creo que ya hablé mucho sobre mí, es mejor que empiece a contar lo que tú quieres saber, a cumplir con mi tarea antes que me despidan.

.

.

.

La familia Swan es una de las más distinguidas en la ciudad de Boston. Charlie Swan es un reconocido empresario, un genio del mundo bursátil y efímero; y Renée Swan, esposa de Charlie, es una famosa diseñadora de modas, grandes estrellas del cine y de la televisión han lucido sus vestidos. ¡Oh! No podemos olvidar a la pequeña de la familia… Isabella Swan, la promesa de las pistas sobre hielo, ella es una chica de 17 años y una talentosa y disciplinada patinadora artística.

¡Qué bonita familia! Ya verán de lo que les hablo, me vieron por aquí en este primer capítulo y tal vez me vean en otros más.

...

Es inicio de la semana, un lunes de mañana fría, un día de esos para salir bien abrigados, si se desea no estar resfriado. Isabella, siempre cumpliendo la disciplina rígida e inflexible que había aprendido de sus padres, y que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para razonar decidió seguir por voluntad propia, estuvo arreglada pulcramente para asistir a la preparatoria como cualquier estudiante de su edad; salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección al comedor, donde sus padres ya tomaban su café, cada uno sumido en su mundo; su padre leyendo la sección de economía del periódico; y su madre con la última edición de Vogue, en la cual aparecía en portada uno de sus diseños; ambos estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de su hija, o aparentaron no darse cuenta de que ella había llegado al comedor.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella sonriente a sus padres, los cuales ni siquiera levantaron la mirada para contestar.

—Buen día, Isabella —respondió Charlie minutos después bajando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio profundo, a duras penas se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y de las respiraciones de los tres miembros de aquella familia. Isabella paseó su mirada de su madre a su padre y ninguno de ellos se dignaba mirarla hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —les llamó Bella haciendo que estos levantaran su mirada del plato y dejaran de comer—.Hoy es la… —Bella no pudo continuar.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Isabella, hoy estarás sobre la pista de hielo como has venido haciendo desde que aprendiste a caminar —completó Renée desinteresadamente, restándole importancia a la intervención de su hija.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Irán a verme a la pista? —preguntó Bella cabizbaja, pues a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta trataba de no perder la esperanza.

—No —respondió Renée tajante—. No puedo darme ese lujo, ya he dedicado mucho tiempo a tu vestuario; tengo muchos diseños en los que trabajar para la temporada que está por venir. Tú sabes eso, no sé por qué preguntas.

—Lo siento —manifestó Charlie haciendo una mueca—, tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas a esa hora.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella con una tristeza profunda—. Entiendo, no hay problema. —Sonrió o intentó hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme —informó Charlie poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso a Bella en la frente, besó a su esposa y abandonó el comedor.

Bella miraba a su madre, quien de nuevo se había concentrado en su desayuno.

—¿Mamá, puedes llevarme a la escuela?

—No. Le diré al chofer que te lleve —habló Renée, sin dignarse mirar a su única hija se levantó y dejó a Bella sola en el comedor.

Bella, a sus 17 años, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a los desplantes de sus padres, siempre habían sido así de distantes con ella; pero al parecer, a medida que pasaban los años la situación solo empeoraba y se hacía más tensa, sobre todo entre ella y su madre, aunque Bella no sabía por qué y eso la deprimía completamente.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Cómo había logrado que sus padres se disgustaran tanto con ella, si era casi la hija perfecta? ¿Cómo pudo ella perder el amor de sus padres? Y justo cuando llegaba a analizar las probabilidades que se derivaban como respuestas a esa última pregunta, sentía ya un profundo vacío en su corazón, ¿acaso eso era? ¿Ella habría perdido algo muy importante para su familia? ¿Pero qué?

.

.

.

Ver a Isabella Swan bajar del auto rojo sangre de su familia, conducido por un chofer con uniforme incluido, era el deleite para muchos en el instituto; para otros, sobre todo para las chicas, verla era observar la mejor ropa de la temporada; otros en cambio sentían envidia de Riley Willson, por tenerla como novia; y finalmente estaban aquellos que sentían la más repulsiva envidia, ¿pero qué podían hacer? Ser hipócritas y saludarla como si la amaran, y lo peor es que Isabella no se daba cuenta de tal farsa.

—Hola, cielo —le saludó Riley dándole un beso en los labios, con el fin de recordarle a los mirones que ella era suya.

—Hola, amor —contestó ella mirándole por debajo de sus pestañas. Bella no era muy partidaria de esas muestras de afecto, cuando había tanto público.

—¿Lista para hoy? —le preguntó él.

—Siempre, sabes que adoro patinar… sentir el viento… —Empezó a decir Bella perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre la pista de hielo.

—Isabella Swan, cielo, aterriza, no te vayas, ehhh —bromeó Riley.

—Lo siento, me emocioné —se disculpó ella. Riley la miró, frunció el ceño y la besó instándole que abriera sus labios para que la lengua de él jugueteara con la de ella. Bella tímida se dejó hacer.

Cuando finalizaron el beso, Bella vio a un chico de cabello cobrizo pasar por su lado, la miró y vio tristeza en la mirada de él, pero Bella no comprendió nada y mucho menos cuando vio cómo Riley le gruñía al chico.

—¿Pasa algo, Riley? —preguntó Bella preocupada cuando ya aquel chico iba lejos.

—Nada, cielo, nada. —Se limitó a responder Riley, para luego instarla a que se dirigieran a clases.

Al llegar al salón, muchos de los allí presentes corrieron a saludar a Bella, sobre todo las chicas que pretendían hacerse sus amigas, todo por obtener su minuto de fama al lado de la hija de Renée Swan; una oportunidad de oro para muchas que querían "robar cámara". La sinceridad y honestidad eran virtudes que salían sobrando entre las amistades de Isabella, incluso en su novio.

Las clases transcurrieron monótonamente, Bella asistía porque sabía la importancia de recibir una buena educación y porque tenía presente que desgraciadamente no podría vivir siempre del patinaje; además de ser una patinadora profesional anhelaba convertirse en una pediatra, salvar la vida de pequeños inocentes o al menos poder procurar su salud y bienestar. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos con esa elección, ambos pretendían que se dedicara a alguno de los negocios familiares; pero Bella como siempre, hacía lo que a ellos les molestaba aunque no se lo propusiera, aunque solo quisiera agradarles.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, como cada día de clases, Riley esperaba a Bella en el estacionamiento del instituto para irse juntos en el auto de este; la rutina rara vez cambiaba, siempre era lo mismo, ni siquiera se retrasaban un minuto, porque Isabella Swan al salir del aula caminaba hacia la salida, sin detenerse a hablar con algún compañero, puesto que sabía claramente que Riley se molestaba si en el caso que tal cosa se diera él no se encontraba presente. Bella estaba a punto de abandonar las instalaciones cuando se tropezó con un chico que se cruzó en su camino, ambos cayeron al piso haciendo compañía a los libros que cargaban. Ella cayó sobre él y cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Era el mismo muchacho que había pasado por su lado esa mañana, el muchacho de cabello cobrizo que al parecer no se llevaba bien con Riley.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—, no te vi.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Bella—, yo iba distraída.

Ella logró ponerse de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarle a él a levantarse, él la tomó y se puso de pie. Bella lo observó y vio que tenía unos bonitos ojos color verde, pero que estos no tenían una mirada feliz. Él le sonrió y le tendió a Bella los libros que le pertenecían y que se le habían caído.

—Gracias. —Bella sonrió—. Tú estás en mi clase de ciencias políticas, ¿cierto? —inquirió Bella, con la curiosidad acompañando cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí, mi nombre es… —El chico iba a presentarse pero no pudo hacerlo, porque justo apareció Riley con una expresión de total molestia en su rostro.

—Isabella, ¡por Dios! Es tarde —exclamó sin dejar de mirar con ira contenida a aquel muchacho—. Vámonos —instó a Bella halándola del brazo e impidiendo que ella pudiera despedirse del chico.

En cuanto estuvieron frente al auto de Riley, Bella se soltó del agarre de este y le reclamó por lo sucedido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Riley? ¿Por qué te has comportado así? —increpó algo molesta.

—¡Oh, vamos! Isabella, estabas hablando con ese don nadie —exclamó Riley de manera repulsiva, como si hablar de aquel muchacho le causara asco.

—No entiendo qué te pasa, ese muchacho solo me ayudaba —manifestó Bella subiéndose al auto. Riley se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y dio marcha al auto.

—Serás tonta, Isabella. ¡Qué más da! Solo calla, te llevaré a la pista, tu madre ya envió todo allá —informó Riley apretando el volante.

—¿Me verás? ¿Te quedarás para verme?

—Eso creo —respondió este haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. No tengo más remedio.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Bella esperaba su turno, ya varias chicas habían salido a la pista y realizado sus programas; no era una competencia propiamente, solo era una muestra organizada con el fin de recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos del Orfanato Saint Michael; sin embargo, todas las patinadoras sabían que esa era una oportunidad de oro para darse a conocer, puesto que recibirían puntos para calificar en las estatales y finalmente ganarse un lugar en las nacionales, por eso y por la causa, era tan importante sobresalir esa tarde.

Anunciaron su turno, escuchó su nombre y como venía haciendo desde que empezó a patinar, se acercó a su entrenador, este le dio un abrazo, un par de besos en las mejillas y ella entró a la pista; los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el corazón de Bella empezó a latir emocionado.

Tomó impulso y recorrió la pista patinando, saludando de ese modo al público presente, sonrió a todos y luego se ubicó en el centro de la pista a esperar que la melodía que había escogido para esa ocasión se escuchara. La música inició y con ello, Bella se dejó ir. Permitió que sus patines se deslizaran con soltura por la pista y que su cuerpo y su alma fueran los que dirigieran cada uno de sus movimientos. A la vista de todo buen ojo crítico, resultó ser una ejecución precisa y grácilmente coordinada y desarrollada.

Se deslizó de un lado al otro y en cuanto tomó la suficiente velocidad se impulsó de espaldas, y al son de la música, ejecutó el primer salto, el cual fue perfecto. Luego continuó deslizándose de manera fluida por toda la pista, realizando diferentes tipos de hermosas piruetas y saltos, tanto simples como dobles e incluso se tomó la libertad de sorprender a los espectadores con un par de complicados y audaces saltos triples, con los que había soñado demostrar a sus padres lo mucho que amaba el deporte, lo buena que era; y con el que deseaba darles otro motivo para que se sintieran orgullosos de su desempeño y el hecho de que ella fuera su hija. Pero no, ellos no estaban entre la multitud y evocando todas sus fuerzas en su rutina, se dedicó a combinar saltos con variaciones entre las diversas acrobacias que tanto había planeado y practicado. Buscó con la mirada a su novio, a Riley y lo vio con otra patinadora, una chica pelirroja con la que charlaba animadamente y con la que él al parecer se mostraba coqueto; la situación desconcertó un poco a Bella, haciéndola perder la concentración justo cuando se proponía a realizar un salto, lo que la llevó a caerse en la pista; afortunadamente se levantó rápido y siguió patinando, aunque en su mente seguía la imagen de Riley con la pelirroja; profundizándose así, el argumento de su conciencia ante la más que veraz conjetura que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ganaba terreno en sus pensamientos: el hecho de no ser querida por quienes ella tanto amaba.

Bella hacía piruetas tanto en posición baja como en diferentes arabescas, incluso realizó acrobacias verticales acompañadas de sucesiones de giros, tratando de demostrarse a sí misma cuán merecedora era de ese aprecio que tanto se le negaba; con cada giro, salto y movimiento ponía sus lágrimas y su tesón, hasta que logró hacer una variación de la posición del ángel, por la cual siempre había sido reconocida. Justo antes de dar por finalizado su programa, se lució con un hermoso giro que dejó al público maravillado, así lo demostraron los aplausos que resonaron en el lugar cuando la música llegó a su fin, y con ella, el espectáculo magnífico de observar a Isabella Swan patinar sobre hielo.

El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba, su respiración estaba acelerada, y así, con su corazón a mil, llegó donde su querido entrenador, Eleazar, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Has estado maravillosa —le felicitó Eleazar—. Estarás en las nacionales, si sigues así.

—Y si no se vuelve a caer —completó Riley, quien hacía aparición acompañado de la chica pelirroja con la que Bella lo había visto.

—Muchacho, eso ha sido una pequeñez —argumentó Eleazar.

—Una pequeñez que una excelente patinadora no comete —inquirió la pelirroja. Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh! Isabella, te presento a Victoria —dijo Riley refiriéndose a la pelirroja en cuestión. Bella extendió su mano para saludarla, pero ella no la tomó. Riley sonrió burlón—. Victoria viene de Vancouver y también es patinadora —informó.

—Y una excelente —ultimó Victoria, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una pista que me espera. —Y con eso Victoria se dirigió a la pista donde una melodía estridente empezaba a sonar.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Bella a Riley.

—Claro, mis padres posiblemente la patrocinen —confesó Riley.

—Pero ellos son mis patrocinadores —arguyó Bella.

Riley solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Riley! —le llamó Bella molesta—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No lo sé, creo que ya no eres su única opción, es todo. Isabella, el mundo es competitivo, ¿qué te extraña? —soltó abiertamente.

—Quiero irme a casa —manifestó Bella a punto de llorar.

—Bella, tranquilízate —pidió Eleazar.

—Bueno, si te quieres ir… hazlo. El chofer de tu familia espera afuera —explicó Riley.

—¿No me llevarás tú?

—No. Tengo que llevar a Victoria a mi casa, se ha instalado allí mientras consigue un departamento —comunicó Riley como si nada.

—¿En tu casa? —Bella estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa que ella me dé lo que tú no? —Riley se burló despiadadamente.

—Riley, mide tus palabras —intervino Eleazar—. A Bella la respetas.

—Eleazar, déjalo —expresó Bella derrotada.

Riley se acercó a ella, le tomó del rostro y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Vete ya. Necesitas descansar, mañana pasaré por ti —dijo Riley dándose la vuelta para ir a ubicarse cerca de la pista donde Victoria patinaba, dejándola atrás y atónita por su rudeza.

—Deberías dejar a ese chico —comentó Eleazar.

—Hasta mañana, Eleazar —se despidió Bella haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su entrenador.

Y aún con el vestuario y los patines en una mano, se subió al auto de su familia que la esperaba a la salida.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella vio que estaba completamente sola, sus padres aún no llegaban, y el servicio doméstico ya se había ido a descansar, pues daban ya las diez de la noche cuando dejó la pista. Desconectando todo su ser ante tanta opulencia y soledad, escuchó cómo sus patines cayeron y revotaron en medio de la sala y empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina cuando vio la luz intermitente de la contestadora indicando que tenía un mensaje, le dio escuchar y la voz de su madre se hizo notoria aplastando aún más cualquier destello de gozo en ella.

Isabella, ya Riley me lo ha contado todo, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas caído? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo bien, niña? ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Es… Bella no soportó más, borró el mensaje y corrió a la cocina llorando.

Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, la imagen de Riley con aquella chica llegó al instante a su mente, luego la caída y por supuesto la discusión con él cuando se enteró que los Biers posiblemente patrocinarían a Victoria, la chica pelirroja.

La rabia y la decepción, hicieron compañía a su eterna tristeza; siempre estaba sola, nadie la quería, nadie la amaba, no sabía hacer nada bien, ya lo había comprobado.

¿Qué sentido puede tener para alguien vivir así? ¿Qué bueno podía hacer ella? Solo era un estorbo, nada más, una piedra en el zapato…

Sus padres la odiaban.

Su novio parece no quererla.

No tiene amigos.

Y no es una excelente patinadora.

No merezco vivir, se decía mientras buscaba desesperada en los cajones de la cocina. No lo merezco, repitió una y otra vez hasta que encontró un cuchillo filoso.

Isabella contempló con detenimiento el cuchillo, lo tomó con su mano derecha y pasó el dedo índice de su izquierda por el filo, realizándose una pequeña cortada de donde fluyeron unas muy perfectas gotas de sangre. Levantó su mano izquierda en el aire, con la palma hacia arriba, acercando lentamente el filo del cuchillo a su muñeca.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijeron que me querían? ¿Cuándo? Preguntó a la nada llorando.

El filo del cuchillo se acercaba peligrosamente a su muñeca, sintió la frialdad de este, finalmente. Isabella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, acabaría con su dolor… Moriría.

Se disponía a iniciar el corte de su muñeca, a dejar que su sangre fluyera y con ella el flujo de la vida, cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa, alguien llamaba a la puerta, haciendo resonar aquel inoportuno sonido de manera insistente y desesperada.

Isabella miraba el cuchillo cerca de su muñeca y escuchaba el timbre molesto que no cesaba de sonar.

¿Acaso no puedo si quiera morir en paz? Se preguntó Bella al tiempo que el filo del cuchillo cortaba su piel.

_._

_._

_._

**Esta es la parte en donde ustedes me dicen si les gustó. Estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Agradezco que hayan leído y espero que lo sigan haciendo, nos vemos como en una semana aproximadamente.**

**Besos de mi corazón a su corazón angelical. **

**Eve.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a la soñadora Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece a mí y a mi ángel guardián.**

* * *

**_Beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Amor?**

"_El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, no busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño. No se regocija por la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla."_

_1 Corintios 13:4-8_

_._

_._

_._

El corte que se realizó fue fino, y pequeñas gotas de su roja sangre empezaron a emanar de esa herida, no había conseguido su objetivo; Bella no se había hecho un corte para nada profundo y todo era por culpa de ese maldito timbre que no dejaba de sonar, ese maldito timbre la había hecho perder la concentración. El ardor en su muñeca se hizo presente, producto del corte realizado, lanzó el cuchillo en el fregadero, abrió el grifo del agua, lavó el cuchillo y lavó su herida, en un intento vano de detener aquel casi que insignificante sangrado; si bien no era profundo, pequeñas gotas del rojo líquido hacían presencia en su herida; con una toalla que encontró en uno de los estantes se envolvió la mano para finalmente ir a ver quién tocaba el timbre a esas horas con tanta insistencia. Caminó hacia la sala y abrió de inmediato la puerta, sin pensárselo mucho, puesto que si había pasado la caseta de seguridad no debía ser un asesino quien estaba fuera, e Isabella no se equivocó, pues frente a ella estaba un niño muy rubio, no mayor de ocho años, luciendo con orgullo el uniforme de los Boy Scouts. Bella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de convencerse de que todo aquello debía ser una alucinación fruto de la pérdida de sangre, ¿qué clase de padres dejan salir a su hijo tan tarde por las calles de Boston tocando cuanta puerta de extraños se pudieran imaginar? Unos locos, se dijo Bella, solo unos locos.

—Buenas noches, señorita —le saludó el niño, al cual Bella haló sin pensarlo más, haciéndole caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa? —preguntó Bella algo preocupada—. Deberías estar en la cama, durmiendo.

—Soy un Boy Scout y es mi deber acudir donde me necesitan, y usted me necesita, señorita —inquirió él mirándola fijamente. Bella se fijó en los ojos del niño, de color azul, azul celeste, de un azul como el del cielo despejado en verano; le pareció que aquel niño tenía una mirada bonita, incluso hasta irradiaba paz.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —curioseó Bella, sin apartar su mirada del pequeño con ojos del color del cielo.

—Jas… —El niño se lo pensó un momento—. Jason —soltó al fin—, soy Jason.

—Bueno, Jason… yo soy… —Quiso presentarse Bella pero Jason le hizo callar.

—Isabella Swan, lo sé, sé mucho sobre ti —expresó con tal seguridad que Bella se quedó muda por unos minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es andar por las calles a esta hora? —reprendió Bella a Jason cuando logró salir de su mutismo.

—No es peligroso para mí —argumentó él—. Yo soy un chico bueno y los chicos buenos somos valientes porque Dios está siempre con nosotros.

Bella resopló ante la lógica del niño.

—Supongo en ese caso que soy mala porque Dios no está conmigo.

—No, Dios también está para los malos, pero usted no es una persona mala —dijo él sonriéndole con calidez—. ¿Me deja revisar su cortada? —pidió de repente Jason.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cortada? —cuestionó Bella un poco asustada.

—Pues, la toalla —señaló la muñeca de Bella que estaba cubierta con la toalla—, está manchada de sangre. —Bella dirigió su mirada hacia donde Jason le indicaba y se dio cuenta que una pequeña mancha roja estaba como cartel de neón en la dichosa toalla.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella restándole importancia.

—Sí, pasa —contradijo él—. Vamos a curarle esa herida —insistió Jason halándola hasta llevarla a la cocina.

—Mira, niño, creo que deberías ir a casa, ya es bastante tarde —manifestó Bella.

—Ya le dije que vine a ayudar. Ahora siéntese, mientras le curo esa herida —ordenó Jason haciendo callar a Bella, quien no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

Isabella observó cómo Jason sacaba de su pequeña mochila, que no había notado que él cargara hasta que la puso en la encimera de la cocina y empezó a sacar todo lo que al parecer necesitaba para curarla. Jason se mordió el labio mientras tomaba un poco de algodón y espuma limpiadora que untó sobre la herida, luego con sumo cuidado colocó una especie de pomada que brillaba en cuanto tocaba la piel de Bella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella finalmente, la pomada era tan extraña que no se pudo contener más, quería saber qué era, de qué estaba hecha.

—Pomada —respondió como si nada.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es de qué está hecha, ¿por qué brilla? Y… —Bella olió la pomada que Jason había untado en la herida—. ¿Qué olor es ese? —cuestionó.

_—_Tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo de comer? —preguntó Jason bostezando.

—Sí, ya te doy algo. ¿Leche y un sándwich? —sugirió Bella. Jason asintió.

Bella caminó hacia el refrigerador, el cual abrió y empezó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para un buen sándwich. Una vez halló todo lo que necesitaba dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Jason si le gustaba el jamón y se dio cuenta que el niño no estaba donde ella lo había dejado, salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la sala, donde tampoco lo encontró; molesta y asustada lo buscó en las demás estancias y nada. Jason no estaba por ningún lado.

Seguro el chiquillo se habría ido, pensó Bella, y de manera silenciosa elevó una plegaria para que a ese niño terco no le pasara nada malo mientras iba a casa.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó. Isabella abrió los ojos y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordó a Jason, ¿habría llegado bien? Confiaba en que así fuera. Se levantó de la cama e inició la rutina habitual que llevaba a cabo en un día de escuela normal. Intentaba no recordar su caída y lo mal que se había sentido luego de salir de la pista de hielo; la frialdad de Riley, lo humillante que había sido la tal Victoria; y por supuesto las palabras hirientes de su madre, cuando Renée se comportaba de ese modo Bella prefería que como siempre le fuera indiferente, qué triste preferir la indiferencia de una madre a su atención, pero Bella sabía que no le quedaba más remedio, era eso o tener que escuchar su discurso sobre lo poco grácil e insignificante que era.

Vestida y supuestamente preparada, se miró en el espejo, el reflejo le demostró que se encontraba físicamente perfecta, completamente lista y mentalizada para hacer frente a su día.

Bajó a desayunar con sus padres, pero sorprendentemente ellos no estaban por ningún lado, se acercó al comedor y encontró una pequeña nota doblada en el lugar en el que ella se sentaba. La abrió y vio que era de sus padres.

_Espero que hayas pensado cómo resarcir el espectáculo deplorable de anoche._

_Dejaste el apellido de esta familia en el suelo._

_Renée y Charlie._

Y allí estaba lo que tanto le dolía de sus padres, su falta de tacto, su total indiferencia a sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo su falta de amor hacia ella, quien era su única hija. Los porqué se agolpaban en la mente de Bella, ¿por qué ellos eran así? ¿Por qué no podían quererla? Un par de lágrimas fueron derramadas, pero las limpió justo cuando la chica del servicio aparecía para servirle el desayuno. Un desayuno que compartiría consigo misma, dado que sus padres no pensaban que ella era digna de recibir un poco de su atención y tiempo. Renée y Charlie, no parecían sus padres, parecían un par de extraños que habían tenido que hacerse cargo de ella por obligación y no por amor.

Oyó la bocina del auto de Riley y sin más se levantó de la mesa, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la entrada, donde efectivamente él la esperaba. Isabella caminó hacia el lado de copiloto, pero Riley la detuvo diciéndole que tendría que irse detrás, situación que se le hizo muy extraña, sin embargo obedeció y una vez dentro supo el porqué de aquella petición… Victoria, la patinadora que había conocido la noche anterior ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

—Buenos días, Isabella —le saludó Victoria sonriendo en su dirección con un gesto de suficiencia.

—Buenos días —respondió Bella.

—Victoria. Niña, pronunciar mi nombre no te va a producir arcadas como las que produce pronunciar el tuyo —manifestó Victoria mirándola por el retrovisor.

Riley tomó su lugar y sin mirar a Isabella ni una sola vez tomaron rumbo a la escuela.

Isabella dio gracias al cielo cuando llegaron a esta, puesto que tuvo que soportar a Victoria y sus nada amigables miradas, para colmo Riley la miraba de un modo tan diferente al que veía a Isabella, lo que hizo que un pequeño pinchazo hiciera presencia en su pecho. ¿Sería posible que a Riley le gustara Victoria? Isabella no lo sabía pero la inseguridad se había hecho presente, no estaba segura de si Riley le amaba, ¿y ella le amaba a él? No pudo dar respuesta a esa última pregunta, porque el mismo Riley la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey! —le gritó chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

—Sí, Riley, dime —respondió ella de modo pasivo como se le había hecho costumbre.

—Voy con Victoria, vete sola a clases —informó sin miramientos, tomando a Victoria de la cintura y sin esperar una respuesta de Bella le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección al bloque donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

Bella se quedó mirando la interacción de Riley y de Victoria, era como estar observando una pareja de enamorados, lo que ella y él no parecían. Cuánto le dolió pensar aquello. Isabella tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hacia el interior de la escuela, se dirigió a los casilleros, una vez estuvo frente al suyo lo abrió y de este cayó un sobre cuadrado, miró a todos lados, dentro había un Cd y una nota escrita en una muy bonita caligrafía.

_Para mi ángel del hielo._

Eran las pocas palabras que estaban escritas en aquella nota tan simple y sencilla, pero para Bella era más que eso, porque esas cinco palabras hicieron sentir lo que aquellos que eran cercanos a ella no le infundían… cariño.

Tomó el Cd y lo guardó en su bolso, junto con los libros que necesitaba de su casillero y caminó hacia su primera clase del día, Ciencias Políticas. Al llegar al salón notó que solo un estudiante estaba puntualmente, lo reconoció, era el chico con el que había chocado el día anterior en la salida.

—Buen día —saludó Bella tomando el lugar que le habían asignado en la segunda fila del salón, mientras que el chico se hallaba sentado en uno de los rincones al fondo.

—Buenos días —susurró él, mirándola fijamente, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera. El rostro de aquel muchacho estaba lleno de moretones, ayer no había estado de ese modo, Bella estaba segura.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Nada —contestó él mirando hacia otra dirección.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¿Quién te hizo eso? —cuestionó ella, impresionada por preocuparse por aquel muchacho.

—Nadie.

—¿Por qué eres así? Dime cómo te llamas… —rogó Bella, solo quería ayudarle, apoyarlo sin tener una razón aparente.

—Mi nombre es… —El timbre de inicio de clases y la entrada de los demás estudiantes al aula dio por terminada la conversación de Bella con aquel muchacho.

La clase se hizo eterna para Bella y cuando quiso acercársele para continuar con la conversación que habían iniciado, él le rehuyó; así que ella no tuvo más opción que irse a su próxima clase, la cual compartía con Riley, quien no se presentó en ningún momento. Riley no fue a ninguna e incluso en el receso Bella tuvo que sentarse con los falsos amigos de este, porque él no estaba por ninguna parte, nadie lo había visto en todo el día.

Isabella se sintió observada en un momento dado del receso y al mirar vio que en el otro extremo de la cafetería estaba sentado solo el muchacho con el que había querido hablar, vio en su mirada profunda tristeza y sin pensárselo mucho Bella se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver hacia el ventanal que estaba detrás de este, ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines, donde precisamente estaban Victoria y Riley en una actitud muy acaramelada, lo que hizo a Bella detenerse a medio camino y salir corriendo a los baños para desahogarse, para dejar escapar su dolor a través de las lágrimas.

Sin pensárselo, Isabella se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, iría a casa, cerraría los ojos y al despertar todo sería producto de un mal sueño, nada de eso podía ser cierto, Riley la quería, ella había visto cosas donde no las había, trataba de convencerse, pero no podía estaba segura de lo que había visto, esa no era la actitud de un par de amigos.

Corrió a la salida y al instante un taxi apareció frente a ella, le dio la dirección de su casa al conductor y en unos pocos minutos estaba frente a la mansión, entró y subió a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida escuchando entre sueños una canción que se le hacía conocida y que era cantada por una voz masculina.

**_Goodnight, my angel_**

_(Buenas noches, ángel mío)_

_Time to close your eyes_

_(Es hora de que cierres tus ojos)__  
_**_And save these questions for another day_**

_(__Y deja estas preguntas para otro día)__  
_**_I think I know what you've been asking me_**

_(Creo que sé lo que has estado preguntándome)__  
_**_I think you know what I've been trying to say_**

_(Creo que sabes lo que he estado intentando decir)__  
_**_I promised I would never leave you_**

_(Prometí que nunca te dejaría)__  
_**_And you should always know_**

_(Y siempre deberías saber)__  
_**_Wherever you may go_**

_(Que a donde sea que vayas)__  
_**_No matter where you are_**

_(Sin importar donde estés)__  
_**_I never will be far away_**

_(Yo nunca estaré lejos__**)**_

_La pequeña Bella correteaba de un lado al otro feliz, el sol brillaba y al mirar atrás veía a alguien seguirla, un chico de cabellos dorados._

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_(Buenas noches, ángel mío)__**  
Now it's time to sleep**_

_(Es hora de dormir)__**  
And still so many things I want to say**_

_(__Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero decir)_

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**_

_(Recuerdo todas las canciones que cantaste para mí)__**  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay**_

_(Cuando navegamos por una bahía color esmeralda)__**  
And like a boat out on the ocean**_

_(Y como un barco en el océano)__**  
I'm rocking you to sleep**_

_(Te meceré hasta que te duermas)_

_**The water's dark and deep**_

_(El agua es oscura y profunda)__**  
Inside this ancient heart**_

_(Dentro de este viejo corazón)__**  
You'll always be a part of me**_

_(Siempre serás parte de mí)  
_

_Bella cuando tenía doce años, siendo llevada en brazos por ese mismo muchacho a dormir, él la acostaba en la cama, le cantaba y le daba un beso en la frente._

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_(Buenas noches, ángel mío)__**  
Now it's time to dream**_

_(Es hora de soñar)__**  
And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

_(Sueña con cuan grandiosa será tu vida)__**  
Someday your child may cry**_

_(__Algún día tu niño llorará)__**  
And if you sing this lullabye**_

_(Y si cantas esta canción de cuna)__**  
Then in your heart**_

_(Entonces, en tu corazón)__**  
There will always be a part of me**_

_(Siempre habrá una parte de mí)_**  
**

_Bella, ya mayor, en su habitación actual siendo abrazada por ese mismo chico de cabellos dorados que cantaba, aquella dulce canción que escuchaba entre sueños. _

_**Someday we'll all be gone**_

_(Algún día, todos nos iremos de este mundo)__**  
But lullabyes go on and on...**_

_(__Pero las canciones de cuna siguen y siguen…)__**  
**__**They never die**_

_(Nunca mueren)__**  
That's how you**_

_(__Así es como tú)__**  
And I**_

_(__Y yo)__**  
Will be**_

_(__Seremos)_**  
**

Escuchar el final de la canción hizo a Bella despertar sobresaltada al tiempo muchas preguntas se agolparon en su mente.

¿Había escuchado antes esa canción? ¿Cuándo?

¿Quién era el chico con el que había soñado?

¿A quién pertenecía la voz que ella escuchaba cantar?

¿Conocería a esa persona?

Para Isabella toda la situación era demasiado frustrante, así que prefirió no seguir preguntándose cosas que no se podía responder; la incertidumbre y la tristeza no eran una buena combinación, en momentos de decepción. Por lo que decidió dedicarse a realizar las tareas que le habían asignado en la escuela durante las pocas horas que estuvo en clases, puesto que al ver a Riley con Victoria de esa manera no terminó su jornada escolar como era debido.

Tomó su bolso de donde lo había dejado tirado al entrar y cuando se dispuso a sacar sus libros y apuntes vio aquel Cd que habían dejado en su casillero, sin pensárselo mucho encendió su laptop y lo introdujo, le dio reproducir y una dulce melodía invadió su habitación, de dulce la melodía se convirtió en melancólica para finalmente alcanzar su máximo esplendor cuando un par de notas la elevaron tal como le elevaron el ánimo. Aquella melodía había sido asombrosa, pensó Bella, había pasado por todos los estados, gracias a ella, desde el dolor y la tristeza hasta la felicidad y plenitud. Quien la había escrito tenía algo más que talento… esa persona sentía con tal intensidad; y de algún modo pensó que la persona tras esa melodía la conocía mejor que sus padres, mejor que su novio, y esa idea aumentó su tristeza.

Cerró los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas, pero fue una lucha vana, porque a la final terminó hecha un ovillo en el suelo de su habitación; mientras trataba de desahogarse, los gritos de dolor se hicieron presentes, sentía que nacían de su alma, más que su propia voz era la voz de ese ser interior que habita en nosotros el que gritaba. De un momento a otro dejó de llorar y de gritar, se sintió cansada, estaba harta de pasársela así; se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se miró al espejo, maldijo la imagen que este le devolvía, esa imagen era el vivo reflejo de una muñeca de porcelana rota, el dolor y la ausencia de amor la habían llevado a eso.

Su celular empezó a sonar de manera intempestiva, Bella lo buscó entre sus cosas y lo encontró al lado de su laptop cuando ya había dejado de sonar, observó que se trataba de un mensaje de texto que enviaban desde un número desconocido; abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:

_¿Tu noviecito te ama? Míralo con tus propios ojos._

_Revisa tu email._

Se tensó casi de manera inmediata y por unos minutos se debatió entre la idea de revisar o no su email pero a la final la curiosidad pudo más, tomó su laptop, entró a su cuenta de correo y efectivamente, allí encontró un mensaje proveniente de una cuenta que no pertenecía a sus contactos, abrió el dichoso mensaje y vio que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un vídeo, logró que este empezara a reproducirse y subió el volumen del sonido para poder escuchar mejor, fuera lo que fuera.

La primera imagen que vio en la pantalla fue la del comedor de la casa de su novio, Riley, estaban el padre de este y la odiosa de Victoria, quien sostenía la mano del que ella consideraba su novio. Una conversación entre padre e hijo se inició.

—_Estoy muy contento, hijo. Victoria es muy talentosa, mucho más que la insípida de esa novia tuya; por supuesto que patrocinaré de ahora a Victoria y retiraré mi apoyo a Isabella, esa tonta niñata me tiene harto._

—_A mí también, padre, a mí también —respondió Riley dando un beso en los labios a Victoria._

Bella ahogó un gemido ante lo que acababa de ver pero el vídeo no acababa allí.

—_Veo que has tomado mejores decisiones, Riley. —El padre de este le palmeó el hombro con orgullo._

—_Así es, Bella no me da lo que quiero. —Victoria sonrió complacida._

La pantalla se tornó oscura y unos segundos después una nueva escena apareció. Riley y Victoria estaban desnudos en una cama, estaban teniendo relaciones, se podían escuchar sus gemidos y en medio de estos escuchó una pregunta que hacía la pelirroja.

—_Amorcito, vas a dejar a la estúpida esa, ¿cierto? —susurró mientras se subía encima de él._

—_Claro que sí. Mañana temprano lo haré. Acabaré con ella. _

Y con eso el vídeo llegó a su fin, sin embargo las últimas palabras de Riley resonaban en su mente.

_Acabaré con ella._

_Acabaré con ella._

_Acabaré con ella._

Sin pensárselo mucho, salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde encontró a uno de los choferes.

—Necesito que me lleve a la mansión Wilson —manifestó Isabella casi que en un grito.

El pobre empleado al ver a Isabella de ese modo corrió a preparar el auto y en pocos minutos se dirigieron a la mansión Wilson, tal y como Bella había pedido. Al llegar, esta se bajó del auto a toda carrera, tocó el timbre y en cuanto una de las empleadas del servicio abrió se hizo paso en la mansión, corrió hacia la habitación de Riley y como un torbellino entró a esta y para su desgracia, se encontró con una escena que solo confirmaba lo que había visto hace poco en el vídeo.

Riley estaba desnudo durmiendo con una Victoria en las mismas condiciones, ambos al escuchar el alboroto de la pobre muchacha del servicio que no había podido detener a Bella, se despertaron, encontrándose con la mirada herida de esta. Riley la miró por unos segundos a los ojos, segundos que bastaron para que Bella se diera cuenta de que en Riley no había amor hacia ella, en él solo había cinismo y engaño. Bella dio media vuelta y así como llegó se fue. Subió al auto donde el chofer la esperaba, cuando este pidió instrucciones para saber hacia dónde dirigirse solo un lugar al que ella quería ir vino a su mente…

—Llévame al puente _Longfellow (1)._

Llegar al puente le tomó unos veinte minutos a Isabella, pese al tráfico de ese día. Isabella pidió al chofer que la dejara en medio de este y regresara a la mansión Swan, el chofer intentó discutir pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Señorita, no pienso dejarla aquí, puede cometer una locura —argumentó algo nervioso el pobre hombre.

Isabella hizo uso de la posición que tanto le recordaba su madre, la posición que le privilegiaba como de clase más alta y con la autoridad suficiente para poner a los sirvientes en su lugar.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡No te he pedido un favor! ¡Te he ordenado! ¡Así que me dejas aquí y punto! No eres más que un empleado! —gritó ella, sintiéndose muy mal por tratarlo así, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

Y a él no le quedó más que obedecer, dejando a Bella donde ella había pedido.

En cuanto el auto se marchó y ella quedó sola en medio del puente se acercó a una de las orillas de este y observó el río Charles, se preguntó qué tan profundo sería, ¿si se lanzara desde el puente tardaría mucho en ahogarse? ¿Caería aún con vida al agua? No le quedaba otra que probarlo por sí misma, ya no tenía nada que perder… Sus padres no la querían, su sueño sobre el hielo se veía truncado gracias al padre de su novio y su novio… su novio la engañaba con tal cinismo que le producía náuseas. Sí, era definitivo. Morir era mejor opción que seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde nadie la amaba. Trepó en una de las vigas y miró de nuevo el río.  
Sí, la muerte sería más fácil que seguir viviendo, solo estaba a un paso… un paso que estaba a punto de dar. El río le llamaba, caer era la mejor opción, de eso estaba segura… se dejaría caer.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:** **1. Puente Lonfellow:** El puente de Longfellow, que cruza el río Charles, de Boston a Cambridge, en el estado norteamericano de Massachusetts, es una combinación de puente carretero y ferroviario. Se empezó a construir en julio de 1900 y se abrió en agosto de 1906. Tiene 32 m de ancho y 538,73 m de largo entre estribos. Está formado por once ganchos de acero que se apoyan en diez pilas de mampostería y dos estribos.

**2.** La canción que Bella escucha que le cantan al oído mientras duerme es **Goodnight, my angel** de** Billy Joel**. Aquí les dejo el link: www (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=dcnd55tLCv8

* * *

**Hola.**

**Sé que me tardé una eternidad en actualizar, pero solo puedo decirles que la universidad me trae loca, estoy en mis dos últimos años de licenciatura.**

**Agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Un millón de gracias por el apoyo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y apreciaciones, háganme saber qué piensan de los personajes y de la trama. ¿Alguna teoría?**

**Besos desde mi corazón a su corazón angelical.**

**Eve. **


End file.
